


Got me soon as I walked through the door

by cobblestaubrey



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Day 2, F/F, Horror, Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2020, pprpw2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23651149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobblestaubrey/pseuds/cobblestaubrey
Summary: "Emily blushes, looking away from the blonde. Despite being three inches taller than her, she always felt like Aubrey was the one towering over her. 'It’s a good song…' she mumbles.Aubrey smiles softly at Emily. 'It is, but I could hear it down the street.''It’s not my fault Shawty was burning on the dance floor that hard…'"Or, the one where Aubrey and Emily watch like eight minutes of a scary movie.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Aubrey Posen
Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701769
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Got me soon as I walked through the door

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the song "Fire Burning" by Sean Kingston!
> 
> I wrote this during a Zoom meeting.
> 
> It's Day 2 of Pitch Perfect Rare Pair Week 2020! Horror! Here's some Junksen, because I LOVE JUNKSEN!

“I don’t need a babysitter! Mom, come on!”

“Aubrey is not your babysitter! She just decided to come over when Chloe and I _happened_ to have already planned a date night. And stop calling me mom!” 

Emily pouts, stomping back to her room. 

Beca sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose with two of her fingers. 

“Does she really hate Aubrey that much?” Chloe asks, perplexed. 

“No, Emily is, like, in love with Aubrey. She just wanted to be alone so she could sing really loud and not annoy anyone.”

“But Emily sings really loud all the time, anyway.” 

“Yeah, but usually someone joins in and takes the spotlight.”

“What’s the point of a spotlight if no one is in the house-”

“I don’t know! Can we leave now?”

About an hour and one emo singing session later, Emily trudges down the stairs in her pajamas, which are covered in stars, and makes her way into the kitchen. While she’s ruffling through the fridge, a hand comes onto her shoulder, and she turns and jumps back, putting her hands up like whatever she thinks a ninja looks like. 

“Emily! Emily do not hit me!” Aubrey yells, pulling her hand away. 

Emily is, in fact, very lucky that she doesn’t try and hit Aubrey, because Aubrey could have decked her no problem. However, that didn’t happen, so it’s fine. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, Aubrey! I just, no one was home, and I didn’t hear you come in-”

“That’s because you were screaming the lyrics to _Fire Burning_ by Sean Kingston when I got here.”

Emily blushes, looking away from the blonde. Despite being three inches taller than her, she always felt like Aubrey was the one towering over her. “It’s a good song…” she mumbles. 

Aubrey smiles softly at Emily. “It is, but I could hear it down the street.”

“It’s not my fault Shawty was burning on the dance floor that hard…” 

“You are… too cute, sometimes.” Aubrey laughs, and Emily’s mouth drops open. 

Okay, Aubrey is like, seven years older than her, and she has a cool job and probably cooler friends to hang out with, but Emily thinks maybe, just _maybe_ … Aubrey is flirting with her. 

“Well, since you’re here, we should do something, right? Unless you have work? Do you have work to do? We don’t have an office here, but Jessica and Ashley keep their room the cleanest, so you could probably use one of their desks!”

“No, I don’t have any work to do-”

“Can you tell them apart? Apparently no one can, but I can, and we have sleepovers like every weekend in their room and we read _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ and it’s so much fun-”

“Do you want to watch a horror film?”

“Sometimes they kiss, though, when they think I’m asleep and - what?”

Aubrey just sends that same smile she always sends Emily, that looks like it’s almost painful how adorable she finds Emily. The taller girl thinks it’s just Aubrey finding her antics funny. Emily is dumb. 

“A horror film. You like _Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark_ , right?” 

Emily nods dumbly, because a movie is like, a date, right? 

Aubrey pulls out her phone. “It’s on YouTube for six dollars, we could buy the movie and watch it on the TV.” 

“There’s a movie?” Emily asks, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s my favorite book, that’s awesome!” 

Aubrey laughs, putting her hand on Emily’s forearm to stop her bouncing. “You know how book to movie adaptations are, though. It might be a worser _Goosebumps_.” 

Emily scrunches her nose. “ _Goosebumps_?”

“I forgot how young you are. It’s a little… old.” Aubrey quirks her mouth to the side, and Emily goes a little red, but the blush is less warm and more burning. She looks away, remembering that Aubrey is a _mature_ older _woman_ and she’s just an excitable _kid_. 

Aubrey squeezes the hand that’s still on her forearm, trying to reassure her of _something_. Emily is really bad at this whole reading-subtle-signs-from-your-crush thing, and she just smiles back uneasily. “That’s less about your age and more about mine, Emily.” 

Emily has never known Aubrey to be that insecure about anything, but she understands what it’s like to watch your life go by and have to say goodbye to the old stuff. Seeing the current seniors from her high school makes her feel old and nostalgic. She knows Aubrey sort of feels that way about the Bellas, and the way Chloe got the extra time with them, when Aubrey had to graduate and be a real human adult. Emily also sees the wrinkles that are slowly making their way onto Aubrey’s face that weren't there in the pictures she’s seen of Aubrey at the ICCAs all those years ago, bur she doesn’t think Aubrey is any less beautiful. In fact, she thinks - 

“You're still pretty.” She blurts out, and holy shit, that’s painful. That was a painful sentence. 

Aubrey sort of half laughs, half scoffs, and just asks, “What?” Emily has to try _so_ hard not to face palm. 

“You’re old - _older!_ You’re older, yeah, but you’re still - you’re even more gorgeous. You’re unreal.”

Aubrey actually blushes, and Emily can’t believe she can have that effect on the older woman. “Thank you, Emily.” Aubrey must hate relinquishing her control, so she straightens up. “Now, there’s many ways to make popcorn, but there is _one_ right way.” 

They spend the next fifteen minutes making popcorn and melting butter and Emily can’t believe her eyes, but _every single kernel pops_ , and Aubrey is somehow hotter now. Emily always ends up with, like, fifty unpopped kernels, and she _always_ accidentally bites down on one and hurts her teeth. Aubrey is basically her savior. 

When they finally sit down to watch the movie, Emily is unsure how she’s supposed to act. Can she put her arm around Aubrey? Is Aubrey going to put her arm around Emily? Who is supposed to do that in this situation. She’s the taller one, but Aubrey seems like she’s in charge. Not in like, a sexual way, though, because she shouldn’t be thinking about doing sexual things with Aubrey while watching a movie, right? 

Oh my God that’s Aubrey’s arm, and it’s pressing against _her_ arm, and - is Aubrey leaning against her? 

Emily realizes then that Aubrey is _always_ the one in charge. In charge of the Bellas, in charge of her work, in charge of the popcorn. 

Maybe, Aubrey just wants to release control and be… soft. Maybe for one person. Maybe for her? 

Aubrey lets out a happy sigh, and Emily finally relaxes into the couch and lets herself watch the movie. It’s finally getting to the good part, and Emily is buzzing with anticipation. There’s jump scares left and right, and that’s when Emily realizes that Aubrey is _terrified_. 

Emily loves horror movies because they’re super fake and they let her shout when she’s surprised. She now has a different reason for loving horror movies, and the reason is currently pressing her face into Emily’s neck to avert her eyes from the screen. 

One of the characters lets out an ear-splitting shriek, and Aubrey jumps at the sound, grabbing onto the other side of Emily and pulling her closer. 

Emily has no idea what to do, so she just puts her arm around Aubrey and pulls her closer. 

Aubrey lifts her head up, and Emily doesn’t want to assume anything, but she thinks this is the part where she turns towards Aubrey, asks ‘What are you looking at?’ and then kisses her.

So she turns towards Aubrey, and asks, “Um, what - what is on my face?” 

Holy shit. Absolute idiot. Maybe she can say one, real sentence before the night is over.

Aubrey laughs, despite the fact she still looks terrified, and then lets her eyes wander over Emily’s face. 

“I must look pretty silly right now.” Aubrey concedes, arm still wrapped around Emily’s front. 

The brunette shakes her head, feeling especially aware of her hand on Aubrey’s opposite shoulder. “No, you look beautiful.” 

Aubrey sucks in a quick breath, and Emily thinks maybe she can be smooth, even around gorgeous blondes. “Oh, Emily.” 

Aubrey reaches a hand up and cups Emily’s face. The taller girl thinks this might be it, and then she remembers something, so she pulls away. Aubrey looks really, _really_ hurt, and Emily knows she needs to say something quick or she’s gonna lose her. 

“No! No I mean - yes! I want to kiss you, but I just -” She looks over to the table in front of the couch and grabs the remote, muting the movie. “I just knew that if you kissed me, some noise would freak you out and I don’t want to ruin our first kiss, if that’s what you… were gonna… do…” She trails off at the end, because she doesn’t know if she’s being presumptuous, but it seemed pretty obvious that Aubrey wanted to kiss her, right? 

Aubrey just sends her a half-smirk, half-genuine-smile, and tilts her head. “Yes, that’s what I was going to do. I’m glad you were thinking about the movie.”

Emily blushes. “Yeah me too.” She turns to the screen and sees a character screaming, and yeah, she’s _definitely_ happy with what she did. 

“Though,” Aubrey starts, her smile transforming into a full on smirk, turning Emily’s head back to her with her hand.. “I’d rather you only be focusing on me.” 

Emily’s eyes peer down to Aubrey’s lips, and she knows this is it. No interruptions, no Bellas, just her and Aubrey. 

So she kisses Aubrey, and Aubrey kisses her back. They’re sort of at an awkward position because they’re not quite turned towards each other all the way, and it kind of hurts Emily’s neck, but she can’t be bothered to care when _Aubrey Posen_ is kissing her! 

Aubrey pulls back, and Emily lets out a little whine. The blonde only laughs, patting Emily on the cheek. “There will be plenty of time for that later.”

“Why later?”

Suddenly, the door handle shakes, and Emily’s eyes go wide. “How’d you do that?”

Aubrey pulls out her phone, which Emily now realizes has been going crazy. She's been a little distracted, to say the least. 

“Chloe is the only person who would text me fifteen times in a row.”

Emily’s eyes go wide, moving her head to look over the phone, trying to read the upside down texts. “Did something happen?”

“No, Chloe is just warning me that if she comes in and we’re making out, she will never let me live it down.”

Emily goes red and laughs just as Chloe and Beca walk into the living room. Emily realizes she still has her arm around Aubrey, but she doesn’t really care and doesn’t want to pull away. 

Beca looks towards the television and snorts. “I also love to watch my movies muted.”

Aubrey rolls her eyes and Emily raises an eyebrow. “But you do watch your movies on mute. You dub over them and everything-”

“Shut up, Emily!” Beca admonishes between her gritted teeth. 

Aubrey laughs, and Emily can’t name a single sound better than that. _Fire Burning_ by Sean Kingston comes second, though. 


End file.
